L'amour est semé d'embûches
by Chlo-chan06
Summary: 3 mois, c'est ce qu'il a fallut pour changer sa vie.


« Naruto, je t'aime » C'était il y a trois mois. Elle avait toujours était dans la même classe que lui, dans le même groupe et dans la même rue et pourtant ils ne s'étaient jamais adressé la parole ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Et pour cause, ils venaient de deux univers totalement différents et pourtant une fois, une seule et unique fois elle avait entendue sa voix lui répondre. Elle se rappel la première fois qu'elle l'avait croisé. Elle avait 10 ans et elle rentré chez elle d'une journée encore interminable de cours. Elle s'engagea dans une allée qui déboucha d'un un accueillant petit halo de plusieurs petites maisons qui se ressemblaient toutes un peu. Elle traversa la route et continua son chemin. Elle prit son portable et tout en continuant de marcher elle écrivait un message à son meilleur ami depuis petite. Elle était en train de ranger son cellulaire quand elle bouscula quelqu'un de plein fouet, faisant, par la même occasion, tomber son sac et son portable. Elle se baissa pour les ramasser en s'excusant de ce qui venait de se passer. La personne qu'elle avait percuté se baissa à sa hauteur et l'aida à ramasser ses objets sans une parole et quand ils eurent fini elle releva le visage et croisa deux magnifiques océans azur. Elle sentit alors ses joues prendre feu plus que de raison. Elle bégaya quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à des excuses et alors elle entendit son rire et alors quel rire. Chaleureux et tellement mélodieux. Elle en resta pantoise. Voyant qu'il avait arrêté de rire elle se réveilla de sa transe et en s'excusant encore une fois elle courut chez elle, vermeille. Elle apprit plus tard qu'il était à présent son voisin. La deuxième fois qu'elle le vit se fut en classe. Il était devenu le petit nouveau et la coqueluche de toutes ces idiotes. Hinata, elle, ne se permettait de le regarder que de loin. Elle n'avait jamais trouvé le courage de venir le voir, de lui dire « Hey ! Tu te souviens de moi ? La fille qui t'as bousculé il y a quelques jours. » Non, c'était juste impossible, alors elle avait continuer à le regarder de loin sans jamais oser aller le voir. La troisième fois elle venait de rentrer au lycée, une nouvelle venait de faire son apparition et le blond en était complètement dingue. Hinata se désolait. Le garçon dont elle était tombé amoureuse il y a maintenant 5 ans ne voyait plus que cette fille : Sakura. Elle essayait de faire bonne figure mais c'était assez dur surtout quand ces deux-là étaient dans sa classe. Puis un autre garçon est arrivé et là ce fut pire que tout, entre rivalité pour savoir qui aura le privilège de sortir avec la rose et l'ignorance qu'il faisait vis-à-vis d'elle c'était horrible. Il l'ignorait en cours, en dehors et quand ils se croisaient dans la rue pas un regard, pas une parole. Il l'avait totalement oublié. Un jour, Sasuke - le garçon avec qui se battait le blondinet - était venu la voir. Il lui avait dit qu'il savait ce qu'elle ressentait pour ce garçon. Elle c'était braqué et lui avait demandé de ne rien dire. Il lui avait sourit et il lui avait assuré de ne rien dire si en échange elle lui disait pourquoi lui et pas un autre. Elle lui avait parlé sur un ton acide lui disant, le surprenant lui et les personnes présentes dans la classe, que ça ne le regardait pas et qu'il ferait mieux de retourner s'amuser avec ses amis et la laisser seule car ce n'était absolument pas ses affaires. Il avait sourit et avait embrassé la joue de la brune qui resta un moment sans comprendre. Il lui avait dit que maintenant elle était son amie. Chose assez incroyable quand on savait que Sasuke ne se liait à personne et surtout aux filles qu'il trouvait au dessus des autres. Elle avait rétorqué qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas l'être, qu'il ne lui était pas sympathique, mais il n'avait pas l'air de bien comprendre et tous les jours il se joignait à elle et Kiba pour manger. Seulement ce petit manège ne fut pas aux goûts de tout le monde et elle devint la cible de brimades de la part de ses camarades de classe féminins qui nourrissaient une haine indescriptible pour la brunette. Au début rien de bien méchant quelques mots peu élégant dans son casier et des punaises ou de l'encre dans ses chaussures, le coup classique, mais plus ça allait et plus ça empirait. Et plus les jours passaient plus cela devenait invivable. Et pourtant, même quand elle avait dit à son nouvel ami, car oui, c'est ce qu'il était devenu, de la laisser et de retourner avec ses autres amis. Il vu la détresse dans son regard et accepta sans rien demander ça n'avait rien changer bien au contraire. D'abord, des gribouillages et des « conseils » dans ses cahiers, puis quand elle allait aux toilettes, elle recevait un saut d'eau et revenait souvent avec l'uniforme trempé et dans ces cas-là elle disait aux professeurs qu'elle c'était amusée avec l'eau pendant la pause. Puis un jour ça avait dégénéré, c'est d'ailleurs ce jour-là que Naruto décida de lui venir en aide et de lui parler pour la seconde fois ; La pause de midi venait de sonner, comme depuis plusieurs semaines elle ne trouvait jamais son déjeuné mais elle avait tout prévu avec le temps et prenait maintenant des sous pour aller à la boutique acheter de quoi manger. Elle était attendu par son meilleur ami qui ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait dans la classe de la brune. Elle était entrain de descendre les escaliers quand elle tomba nez à nez avec le groupe de fille qui lui menait la vie dure. Elles lui sourirent méchamment et lui agrippèrent les bras la faisant basculer en avant et quand elles furent assuré qu'elle ne pourrait se rattraper elles la lâchèrent et la laissèrent tomber au sol où un bruit de craquement se fit entendre. Les filles rigolèrent et partirent laissant la pauvre fille dans un état déplorable. Elle se releva avec peine et essuya son nez douloureux. Elle sentit un liquide chaud sur sa main et quand elle posa son regard sur cette dernière elle remarqua au sol une marre de sang. Elle regarda ensuite sa main et elle vit avec frayeur qu'elle était tout aussi rouge d'hémoglobine. Et quand elle sentit le sang couler sur son visage et descendre sur son manteau pour venir souiller son uniforme le doute n'était plus permis. Elle venait de se casser le nez. Et pas qu'un peu. Elle essaya de se lever mais ses mains glissantes n'arrivaient pas à la soulever. Elle resta à terre près de dix minutes avant d'entendre des bruits, des rires. Alors, elle paniqua, il ne fallait pas qu'ils la voient, ils allaient se moquer d'elle, son cœur battait à tout rompre, elle ignora sa tête qui tourner et lui faisait affreusement mal et la bosse naissante et se releva comme si la force lui était revenue, courant vers les toilettes de l'étages du dessus et par chance, personne n'y était encore. Elle s'adossa à la porte d'une cabine où elle s'était rendu et attendit. Elle devait envoyer un message à Kiba. Il devait sûrement l'attendre. De : HinataH A : KibaInu Objet : Repas Hey ! Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas manger avec toi aujourd'hui, je dois rendre un travail et je suis très en retard. Je mangerais avec toi demain promis ! Elle appuya sur la touche « envoyer » et patienta. Elle avait extrêmement mal. Ils devaient avoir trouvés la flaque de sang maintenant. Elle soupira. Pourquoi arriver à une telle extrémité ? Tout ça pour un garçon qui ne les regarderait jamais. C'était incompréhensible. Son nez n'arrêtait pas de saigner et son uniforme blanc d'origine était devenu presque rouge. Elle laissa couler ses larmes et se recroquevilla dans la cabine. Elle était misérable. Elle n'arrivait même pas à se défendre contre ces idiotes. Elle resta comme ça vingt minutes avant d'entendre son portable sonner ; c'était Kiba. De : KibaInu A : HinataH Objet : Repas T'es sérieuse ? Merde, Hinata, tu me fais le coup un peu trop souvent en ce moment. Des devoirs ? Mon cul ! Bref, j'espère que c'est vrai.. Je ne t'en veux pas mais je suis sur qu'il se passe des choses pas net. Tu devrais m'en parler. Bref à demain alors. Et voilà, il était énervé et lui en voulait. Elle soupira et posa son portable sur le côté. Soudain, elle entendit des filles entrer sur les lieux. « Vous avez vu le sang dans les escaliers ? C'était dégoûtant. – On a trouvé la personne qui l'a perdu ? – Non, mais je suis sures que c'est une fille qui a eu ses règles hahaha. Ria aiguë une fille. » Hinata ravala ses larmes s'empêchant de pleurer de peur qu'elles ne l'entendent. Cinq minutes plus tard elle entendit la sonnerie et les filles dans la pièce qui couraient pour ne pas être en retard en cours. Elle souffla et laissa libre cours à ses larmes. Dieu qu'elle souffrait. Le sang avait légèrement séché mais il coulait toujours un peu. Elle se leva et sortit de la cabine pour aller prendre du papier et l'essuyer. La deuxième sonnerie retentit. Elle mouilla légèrement le tissu blanc et essaya d'enlever le sang séché qui avait formé une croûte mais elle se fit plus mal qu'autre chose et s'arracha la peau et le sang se remis a saigner de cette plaie. Elle soupira jeta le chiffon et sorti. Elle en avait oublié que ses vêtements étaient remplit de sang. Elle descendit lentement les escaliers pour trouver l'infirmière et arriva à l'endroit où elle était tombé. Elle regarda la tache recouverte de sable pour qu'il l'absorbe et détourna le visage. Finalement elle se passera de l'infirmière. Même si son nez était cassé et qu'elle avait besoin d'aller à l'hôpital elle ne voulait pas faire de cohue. Elle se résigna alors, têtue comme une mule et se rendit dans sa salle de classe. Au moment où elle allait ouvrir la porte cette dernière s'ouvrit sur la personne qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu croisé en pareil tenue. Naruto s'arrêta et regarda Hinata. Et alors il compris. Il lui attrapa le poignet et l'entraîna dans les toilettes. Hinata regardait son dos et se disait que ce n'était pas possible. Il l'avait enfin remarqué, même si se n'était pas par la plus belle des façon et qu'elle n'était pas à son avantage, avec ce sang qui tâchait ses vêtements. Il l'arrêta devant le lavabo, prit du papier et copia ce qu'elle avait entreprit plus tôt. Seulement elle ne se laissa pas faire et essaya de partir, ça lui faisait mal. Alors pour la stabiliser et la voir arrêter de gigoter il prit entre ses mains le visage et commença à enlever le sang sec. Hinata plissa les yeux en sentant les croûtes s'enlever et laisser sa peau à vif. Elle essaya d'enlever les mains du blond mais il fronça les sourcils et l'en dissuada. « Arrête. Ordonna-t-il. J'enlève le sang. Je sais que ça fait mal mais bon. » Son cœur rata un battement. « Tu.. Tu parles à moi ? Demanda la brune incertaine bien que sachant que s'était une question idiote. – Haha rigola t-il, à qui crois-tu que je parles ? Y aurait-il quelqu'un d'autre ici, Hinata ? – Hi.. Tu connais mon prénom ? Demanda t-elle choqué. – Bah bien sur que je connais ton prénom, ça fait quand même un bail qu'on est dans la même classe. Tu poses vraiment des question bizarres. Ce sont les blessures qui te font ça ?Lui répondit t-il tout en continuant d'enlever le liquide vermeil Bien qu'on ne se soit jamais parlé. – Ah.. Euh, mais alors tu m'as vu.. Elle avait dit ça avec un doux sourire aux lèvres. Je ne pensais pas.. Désolée.. Tu dois me trouver ennuyante.. – Hm ? Au fait ! Se serait pas toi qui m'as foncé dessus i ans ? Tu es partis comme une voleuse, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te demander ton prénom. Pas du tout ! J'aime les gens comme toi ! Mais arrête de t'excuser ; Tu n'as rien fais de mal. – Oh.. Je suis déso.. Merci ! Je.. Merci..Ugh gémit-elle » Il venait de toucher son nez. Il grimaça. Il était complètement bousillé. Il soupira et posa le chiffon maintenant remplit du sang de la jeune fille. Il lui demanda son portable. Elle lui donna non sans se poser de question. Il l'utilisa quelques minutes et composa un numéro de téléphone. Les urgences. Il leur décrivit la situation et où ils se trouvaient. Il raccrocha ensuite et lui rendit en lui disant qu'ils étaient en route. Elle le remercia dans un murmure et rangea son portable dans sa poche. Elle essaya de remettre bien ses affaires mais le sang rendait la tâche impossible. Soudain elle fut prise d'un soudain mal de crâne et sa respiration siffla. Naruto voyant qu'elle avait du mal à respirer l'obligea à se coucher et enleva sa veste d'uniforme pour lui soulever légèrement le visage. Elle manquait de sang. Les ambulanciers arrivèrent cinq minutes plus tard et emmenèrent la jeune fille sous le regard inquiet du blond. Deux jours plus tard la jeune fille réapparut, elle avait remarqué que les gens se tournaient à son passage, mal à l'aise, elle baissa le regard et avança jusqu'à sa classe sans vraiment savoir où elle allait. Elle entre dans le local et alla prendre place au fond. Elle arborait une mine pâle, le nez entouré d'un gros pansement blanc et elle avait troqué ses habilles d'écoles contre un jogging car elle avait jeté son uniforme et attendait que le nouveau lui soit envoyé. Elle n'était absolument pas coiffé juste un coup de brosse pour quand même ne pas paraître sale mais sans plus, elle n'avait pas la force. Kiba était venu la voir et ils avaient passés les après-midi ensembles. Elle lui avait expliquer en gros ce qui c'était passé sans donner de noms ni de détails. Elle s'était attendu à un signe de vie de la part du blond mais rien. Elle posa son bras sur la table, mit sa tête contre sa main et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Elle était secoué. Elle se releva en sursaut manquant de se fracasser sur la table et reprit conscience en croisant le regard inquiet de Sasuke. Il s'excusait. Hinata sentit son cœur se fendre. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, elle aurait du prévoir le coup. Elle prit ses mains et le regarda dans les yeux lui assurant que tout allait bien maintenant. Il n'en cru pas un mot. Il devait arrêter ce massacre. « Oi ! Sas'ke ! Tu fous quoi ? Cria une voix qui fit monter la pression à la belle brune. » Hinata tourna son visage pour voir Naruto venir vers eux le sourire aux lèvres. Elle baissa la tête rouge de gène. Sasuke le remarqua et sourit. « Tiens ? Depuis quand tu parles avec lui Hinata ? Demanda Naruto. – Euh.. Quelques temps.. Je crois.. Lui répondit-elle. – Fais gaffes, il risque de te faire tomber amoureuse de lui. Rigola le blond. » Hinata se braqua. Il n'avait même pas remarqué. Alors qu'elle lui avait lancé des signaux assez visibles.. Elle se leva doucement et sortit de la salle. Naruto regarda Hinata sortir se demandant s'il avait fait une bêtise. Elle courut jusque dans la cours et regarda les gens passer. Elle soupira. Évidement qu'il ne savait pas. C'était seulement la troisième fois qu'ils se parlaient. « Naruto, je t'aime, je t'aime mais toi tu ne le vois pas. soupira la brune. – Qu.. Quoi ? Bredouilla quelqu'un derrière elle. – Oh mon dieu. Avait-elle dit en se retournant. Na.. Naruto ! – Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? Réitéra t-il. – R..Rien du tout. Fut sa réponse. » Il fronça les sourcil. Il n'était pas fou, il avait très bien entendu. Il s'approcha alors d'elle et la coinça contre un mur. « Alors ? Hinata. – .. Je suis tellement désolée.. Essaya de se rattraper la Hyuga. Je ne savais pas que tu étais derrière.. C'était.. C'était un secret.. Oh mon dieu qu'est-je fais ? – Hinata, calme toi ! Enfin ! Ce n'est pas la fin du monde. – Mais.. Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça.. Je voulais que.. Je ne sais pas ce que je voulais. Mais sûrement pas ça. – Hinata ! Respire ! Tu sais, j'ai toujours crus que tu me détestais. Tu ne me parlais jamais et m'évitais autant que tu le pouvais mais finalement je sais pourquoi.. je ne te déteste pas et surtout : Merci de m'aimer.» Sur ces mots il la prit dans ses bras et repartit. Ces mots furent les pires mensonges jamais entendus. C'était il y a trois mois, depuis il n'a pas adressé une parole à la jeune fille ni même un regard. Un mensonge, un tissu de mensonge. Elle commençait à se demander s'il ne lui avait pas dit ça par politesse. Surtout que maintenant il sortait avec une fille qui s'appelait Kin. Elle venait de Kyoto. De sa place elle voyait le couple s'embrasser et elle ne put s'empêcher de faire la grimace. Qu'ils étaient niais. Elle en voulait au blond. Oui, elle lui en voulait de lui avoir donné de l'espoir, de l'avoir remercié. Maintenant, chaque fois que leurs regards se croisés elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard qui disait : « Ne me regarde pas connard. » Elle soupira de déception et se leva entendant la sonnerie de la pause déjeuné et en voyant Kiba lui faire de grands signes. Elle sourit et sortit de la classe quand quelqu'un l'interpella. Elle se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec Sasuke. Elle l'interrogea du regard et en voyant le sandwich dans ses mains compris où il voulait en venir. Elle sourit et le laissa venir avec eux. Elle n'était plus vraiment embêtée par les groupies mais elle restait tout de même sur ses gardes. Elles sont tellement folles que tout peut arriver à tout moment. Au bout de deux minutes elle se retrouva dans la cours à parler avec son nouvel ami depuis peu et son meilleur ami. Kiba connaissait la position d'Hinata par rapport au blond et si au début il avait soutenu la brune depuis cette déclaration non-voulu de la part de son amie il ne pouvait se voir en peinture ce gars qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à la torturer aux bras de cette hideuse fille. Et elle, malgré le sourire qu'elle arborait, la tristesse ne se voyait que plus. Au bout d'un moment les discutions se tarirent et ils finirent de manger en silence chacun étant dans leurs pensées. Hinata s'excusa auprès des deux garçons et se rendit aux toilettes. Ce fut une fois de plus une chose qu'elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas faire à ce moment. En entrant dans la pièce elle entendit de légers bruits et en se rapprochant elle compris que ces « bruits » n'était autre que des soupirs étouffés. Hinata vit rouge et se dépêcha de sortir le visage brûlant de gêne attendant que le couple finissent ce qu'ils faisaient. Quelques minutes plus tard, deux personnes sortirent de cet endroit. Le cœur de la jeune fille rata un battement. D'accord ils s'embrassaient en classe mais là, là c'était trop. Pourquoi Naruto et sa copine couchaient-ils dans les toilettes où tout le monde pouvait les entendre ? C'était invraisemblable, impensable. Elle allait de déception en déception avec lui. Elle regarda Kin le visage froid. En plus de sortir avec lui elle osait s'afficher après leurs ébats ? Elle n'allait pas laisser passer ça. « Tiens, commença t-elle d'une voix glaciale. Les animaux sortent enfin de là. – Pardon ? Demanda stupéfaite Kin. Les animaux ? C'est comme ça que tu nous a appelé ?! C'est une blague j'espère ?! – Une blague ? Désolée, je ne connais pas l'humour, espèce de débauchée. Claqua t-elle durement. Oh ! Et au passage Naruto, je te savais un peu naïf, mais là, tu frôles la maladie mentale. Enfin bref, ciao. » Elle n'alla même pas dans le local et repartit comme elle était venue, fière de sa répartit mais triste d'avoir dut parler ainsi à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ça allait encore lui attirait des problèmes, elle en était sur et ses doutes se confirmèrent en sport. Ils avaient volley et Hinata ne pouvait cacher qu'en plus d'être totalement nulle à ce sport, aucunes filles ne voulaient se mettre avec elle et pour cause, elle n'avait aucune amie dans sa classe et les autres étaient assez rancunières et ne supportaient absolument pas la brune qu'elles qualifiés d'hypocrite et de manipulatrice. Alors comme tous les jours de sport elle s'assit sur le banc et attendit la fin de l'échauffement. Pendant ce temps, le professeur était venu voir la jeune fille. « Hinata ? Pourquoi n'est tu pas avec les autres ? – Parce qu'ils ne veulent pas de moi. Mais je ne m'en plaint pas. répondit doucement la brune. – Ils ne veulent pas de toi ? Demanda outré le professeur. Mais ce n'est pas eux de décider ! Attends ici. – .. D'accord. » Hinata regarda son professeur partir parler à des filles et au vu de la tête en colère de son coach Hinata devina qu'elles avaient dit non. Il continua comme ça pendant cinq minutes avant qu'elle ne se lève pour aller lui dire d'arrêter. C'était peine perdue. Ils ne l'aimaient pas et elle non plus d'ailleurs. Pourtant en se dirigeant vers lui elle le vit lui sourire et lui faire signe d'approcher sauf qu'en voyant qui avait dit oui elle s'attendit au pire. « Hinata ! Regarde ! Kin veut bien que tu te mettes avec elle. S'écria joyeux l'enseignant. – Oh.. Merci. Souffla t-elle déçu. – Mais de rien Hinata. C'est toujours un plaisir de t'aider. Souri vilement la brune. – Bon, je vous laisse amusez vous bien toutes les trois. » Et il partit sans demander son reste. Hinata déglutit difficilement. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, un très mauvais pressentiment. Le professeur annonça l'exercice qui suivait. Il était simple : A deux ou a trois, ils devaient se mettre en face et se lancer la balle en position cuillère. Alors Hinata, Kin et l'autre fille se mirent en triangle et la fille qui s'appelait Tayuya, une rousse aux yeux noisettes. Elles se regardèrent et après un hochement de tête la rousse envoya le ballon avec une telle violence que la brune ne put parer et se retrouva à terre. Kin faussement apeurée courut voir sa coéquipière et d'une voix aiguë lui demanda si tout allait bien. Hinata se releva l'air de rien et assura qu'elle allait bien sur le même ton que sa camarade. Elles continuèrent sans faire de grabuges puis vint les matchs. Ce fut, pour Hinata, un moment d'horrible souffrance. Déjà elle ne pratiquait pas de sport en dehors du lycée mais en plus elle se tenait à l'avant poste. Donc tout le monde la visait. Les garçons étaient déjà passés et il ne restait plus qu'elles sur le terrain. Elle essaya de réceptionner la balle mais peine perdue, elle n'arrivait à rien, donc elle se faisait insulter. L'équipe adverse mené de 11 points. Hinata démoralisait. Elle était véritablement un poids pour son équipe et le reste des filles le lui faisait sentir encore plus en la regardant de haut et en la bousculant. Décidément, cette journée n'était pas la sienne. De plus, en face d'elle se trouvait Kin, qui prenait un malin plaisir à lui envoyer des balles fortes juste pour lui faire mal. Elle continua comme ça vingt minutes avant qu'Hinata ne tombe à terre se cognant la tête sur le sol. Plus un bruit dans la salle. Elle ne bougeait plus. Puis on entendit un gémissement plaintif et son corps bougea légèrement. Elle essaya de garder les yeux ouvert mais c'était réellement difficile. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et essaya de se relever mais la douleur à sa tête lui rappelait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire,alors dans un gémissement douloureux elle se laissa retomber sur le sol perdant connaissance. Autour d'elle c'était effervescence ; Les filles disaient qu'elle était morte tandis que les garçons regardaient la scène croyant qu'elle allait se lever et rigoler en disant qu'elle les avait bien eut mais non. Elle resta à terre. Alors, affolé, quelqu'un se leva et poussa toutes les idiotes agglutinées autour d'elle et la transporta jusque dans l'infirmerie. Il la posa sur un lit et s'assit, la garde-malade n'était pas là alors il veillerai sur elle jusqu'à son réveil. Il posa sur son front une lingette froide. Il regarda la jeune fille et soupira. « Quand est-ce que tu arrêteras de te laisser marcher sur les pieds ? » Il prit ensuite une mèche de ses cheveux bruns et l'enroula sur son doigt. Ils étaient doux et sentaient terriblement bon. Il sentit la jeune fille bougeait et la mèche repartit d'où elle était venue en suivant le mouvement de la brunette. Il sourit. On aurait dit une enfant endormie. Son visage était serein et sans traits tirés. Elle était tellement belle. Pourquoi avait-il était si aveugle ? Il s'en voulait affreusement. Il posa ses yeux sur elle et se dit qu'elle ne méritait rien de ce que lui arrivait, au fond qui le méritait vraiment ? Il caressa doucement sa joue blanche et posa sa tête contre le lit et ferma les yeux. Elle sentie qu'elle était transportait. Elle ne savait pas par qui mais c'était un fait. Elle sentait les effluves de pivoine tandis qu'elle respirait dans le creux du coup de son sauveur. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle aimait cette odeur. Mais hélas elle ne pouvait pas ouvrir les yeux, la douleur lancinante que lui offrait sa tête était assez horrible. Elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir puis quelque chose de mou dans son dos. Un lit. Elle devina l'infirmerie et une couverture se mouva pour se mettre sur elle. Elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais rien. « Quand est-ce que tu arrêteras de te laisser marcher sur les pieds ? » Son cœur sursauta. Cette voix. Que faisait-il là. Pourquoi lui et pas.. Sasuke ? Elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'approche, pas après tout ça. Puis soudain quelque chose s'enroula sur une mèche de cheveux. Elle bougea pour l'enlever et elle réussi. Puis elle plongea dans un sommeil profond et pleins de rêves. Elle se tourna sur le côté et en entendant la sonnerie de classe ouvrit ses yeux en sursautant. Elle sentit un poids contre elle et quand elle posa son regard laiteux sur le fauteurs de trouble son cœur s'accéléra. Elle se releva doucement se retrouvant assise sur le matelas. Elle le fixa plusieurs minutes et dans un geste peu assuré se pencha vers lui dans le but de l'embrasser ne serait-ce qu'un peu, sauf que contre toute attente elle vit ses yeux s'ouvrir et elle se figea. Il avait vu ce qu'elle avait voulu faire et la fixa intensément. Puis en la voyant essayer de partir il se leva rapidement et bloqua la porte en s'appuyant contre la jeune fille. Elle se retrouva plaqué contre la porte devant le garçon qu'elle aimait. Elle resta ainsi ne voulant pas croiser les billes bleues de cet homme qui la captivaient tant. Elle sentait son cœur battre avec frénésie dans sa cage thoracique. Ses joues s'empourprèrent de rouge en sentant le souffle mentholé et chaud du blond qui avait mit sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Le blond sembla satisfait et s'approcha pour raccourcir l'espace entre leurs lèvres, mais Hinata ne fut pas de cet avis et se recula. Naruto la regarda l'interrogeant du regard. Il ne comprenait pas son comportement. Elle ne désirait pas être avec lui ? Elle ne voulait pas l'embrasser ? Mais ses réflexions furent de courte durée quand il vit les larmes couler sur les joues de porcelaine de la jeune fille. Naruto ne comprenait décidément plus rien : « Pourquoi tu pleurs ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? Tu ne voulais pas que je t'embrasse ? Tu m'aimes non ? Alors pourquoi tu pleurs ?! - Pourquoi ? .. Pourquoi tu demandes ?! Tu me prends pour qui ? Je ne suis pas le genre de fille à aller dans les bras d'un garçon déjà prit ! Et saches que l'amour n'a rien à voir la dedans, c'est juste un principe ! Ce que j'ai fais plutôt enfin, ce que j'ai essayé de faire, je n'ai pas pus le contrôler. - N'importe quoi. Il ria jaune. Une fille reste une fille. Un beau mec apparaît et hop, elle saute sur l'occasion. Ne fais pas ta mijaurée ! Tu ne vaut pas mieux qu'elle. Tu n'as que de belles paroles ! Tu n'es qu'une- » Une gifle s'abattit contre la joue du blond qui n'avait put finir sa phrase. Hinata le regardait avec mépris. Comment avait-elle put tomber amoureuse d'un homme comme ça ? Il la dégoûtait. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que l'homme qui avait fait battre son cœur pendant tout ce temps était un imbécile à l'esprit si étriqué. Elle ne fit pas attention à ses blessures et partie sans demander son reste. Cela faisait maintenant trente minutes qu'elle traîné dans les couloirs, les larmes ne voulant plus couler, le cœur gros. Elle avait giflés l'élu de son cœur et il l'avait insulté. Elle ne pouvait pas aller plus mal. Jamais personne ne l'avait traité ainsi. Elle avait envie de crier sa peine mais à quoi bon ? Personne ne sera là pour entendre le hurlement de son cœur. Au détour d'un couloir elle tomba - comme-ci ce n'était pas suffisant – sur l'homme qui l'avait humilié et sa « copine » en train de s'échanger un baisé baveux. A cette vue son cœur se serra et les larmes embuèrent son regard. Elle ne distingua que deux silhouettes floues et difforme. Elle devait faire demi-tour. Elle le devait mais n'y arriva pas. Ses jambes refusaient de bouger. Même si sa tête le voulait elle n'était plus mettre de ses mouvements. Elle avait peur que l'un d'eux se retourne, elle avait peur qu'ils se foutent encore d'elle. Qu'ils lui fassent vivre l'enfer. Ses larmes roulèrent. Une. Puis Deux. Un millier. Un torrent se déversait. Le cœur meurtrit par cette vision, par ces mots, par cet amour impossible. Elle réussit enfin à se retourner et se plaqua contre le mur, se laissant glisser le long de celui-ci et d'enfouir son visage dans ses genoux. Les bruits de pas des deux jeune gens qui marchaient devenait moins présent. Puis il n'y eut plus rien. Alors elle laissa libre cours à sa peine. A sa tristesse. ° Les jours étaient passé depuis cet événement et Hinata ne portait plus aucun regard au blond. Elle voulait oublier. Oublier son amour, oublier son visage. Elle ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de cet homme qui avait descendue plus bas que terre cette fille. Les sentiments ne sont pas des jouets. Jouer avec eux ne rend la personne que plus triste. Mais aussi plus forte. Ne dit-on pas que l'amour est le plus beau mais aussi le plus horrible sentiment qui puisse exister ? Quand un amour n'est pas réciproque, il fait mal, quand l'être aimé se moque d'eux, il détruit. Hinata en faisait partit. Elle n'avait plus le goût à rien. Son amour, détruit et enterré. Pourtant tout allait changer. Elle était en train de se préparer à partir de l'établissement quand une main se posa sur son épaule. En se retournant elle se retrouva en face de l'Uzumaki. Elle le scruta quelques secondes avant de s'enlever violemment et sans un regard de plus sortie de la salle. Elle dévala les escaliers le cœur battant à tout rompre. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas était aussi proche de lui. Elle arriva au premier étage quand elle fut projeté avec force contre le mur derrière elle. Elle ferma les yeux attendant le choc mais elle ne rencontra qu'une matière molle contre sa tête. Elle ouvrit ses paupière et se retrouva pour la seconde fois face à la personne qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas voir. Naruto la scruté le regard sombre. Il avait oublié sa beauté, ces opales ivoires qui lui servaient d'yeux. Il avait oublié qui elle était. Le blond mit son coude de façon à ce que sa main frôle son visage et approcha sa tête. Il inspira et expira plusieurs fois avant de commencer à parler : « Je suis désolé. J'ai agis comme un con. Et aujourd'hui je le regrette amèrement. Je ne veux pas que tu m'ignore ou que tu me regarde avec mépris parce que j'ai était le dernier des imbéciles. Je veux que tu recommences à rigoler avec moi, je veux ré-entendre ta voix. Je veux pouvoir te parler sans te blesser, je ne veux plus revoir ces larmes dans tes yeux. S'il te plais. Pardonne moi. - Tu oses me demander ça après tout le mal que tu m'as fais ? Elle s'emporta. Passes encore que tu m'ignore après ma déclaration même si ce genre d'attitude est lâche, mais que tu m'insultes et me traites de fille facile je ne le permet pas. Je n'ai pas mérité tout cela. Et je n'ai pas choisi de tomber amoureuse de toi. Oui, tu as agis comme un con. Tu m'as profondément blessé.. Alors.. Alors que je nourrissait pour toi des sentiments tellement forts que j'aurais pus faire l'impossible pour toi ! Mais toi, toi, tu n'en avais et tu n'en as toujours rien à faire ! Je pourrais mourir pour toi que ça ne te ferais rien ! Je suis fatigué de tout ça. Fatigué de te courir après alors que ce n'est qu'une illusion. Ne me donne pas d'espoir alors qu'il ne se passera jamais rien. Alors non. Je ne te pardonne pas. Je ne te pardonne pas d'avoir piétiné mes rêves, je ne te pardonne pas d'avoir réussi à me faire tomber amoureuse de toi. » Elle avait déballé tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis tout ce temps. Elle reprit respiration pour ensuite donner dos à l'Uzumaki. Lui, ne disait rien, il la regardait juste partir. Il s'en voulait atrocement, il avait était le pire des connards et bien évidement elle ne lui pardonnera jamais. Il baissa la tête et mit ses mains dans ses poches. Oui, tout était de sa faute. Depuis le début. Dès qu'il a ouvert la bouche tout est aller de mal en pire. Hinata était une fille tellement au dessus de tout ça. Elle était juste elle. Elle n'avait pas de faux semblants ou de superficialité. Non, elle était juste une fille de 18 ans, amoureuse et incroyablement gentille. Mais comme tout le monde, il ne fallait pas croire au père noël. Elle ne lui pardonnera jamais sa faute, il en avait bien conscience. Mais pourquoi avait-il si mal au cœur ? Pourquoi les paroles qu'elle lui avait dites le rongeaient ? Il n'en savait rien. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux d'or et prit son téléphone : « Kin ? Il faut qu'on parle. » ° Hinata était rentrée chez elle un poids en moins. Elle avait dit tout ce qui lui pesait et maintenant tout allait pour le mieux. Pour la première fois depuis une semaine elle put sourire. Elle put enfin tourner la page. Le week-end était là, alors une petite séance de sport dans le parc avoisinant sa maison était de rigueur. Elle mit un jogging noir et un débardeur blanc avec des baskets de la même couleur puis se rendit au parc. Là-bas, elle fit le tour de l'endroit en courant et réitéra son action une bonne dizaine de fois avant de s'arrêter épuisée. Elle fit des étirements et entreprit de rentrer quand elle vit au loin Kin en larme assise sur un banc. Elle s'avança prudemment vers elle et lui tapota l'épaule après avoir hésiter une seconde. Cette dernière releva la tête et dévisagea l'importune avant de la repousser. « Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Tu veux rire ? Vas-y ne t'en prive pas. Tu es bien contente de me voir ainsi ! Elle cria. - Pardon ? Je ne souhaite le malheur de personne même si c'est la personne la plus détestable sur terre. - Ça te va bien de jouer les gentilles filles. C'est comme ça que tu les as ? Hein ! - Mais enfin, de quoi parles-tu ? Je ne vois vraiment pas.. - Il m'a quitté ! Il a dit que les sentiments n'étaient plus là ! Alors que je l'aimais ! - Tu.. Tu parles de Naruto ? Demanda la brunette incertaine. - Qui d'autre pauvre cruche ? » Alors comme ça Naruto l'avait quitté ? Mais pourquoi ? Elle regarda sa tortionnaire se lever et partir. Hinata la retint par le bras. « Attends ! S'il te sais.. Commença Hinata voyant que l'autre brune écoutait. L'amour fait mal, je ne le sais que trop bien mais tu dois être forte. Il ne t'aime peut être plus mais dis toi qu'il n'était qu'une aventure sur le chemin du véritable amour, on ne trouve pas notre âme-sœur d'un coup, il faut du temps. Tu peux rester seule très longtemps puis, du jour au lendemain, te retrouver avec celui qui t'es prédestiné. Sois-en sûre. Je sais que tu ne veux pas écouter les paroles de la fille que tu hais sûrement le plus au monde mais comprends. Ne pleurs pas. Ne gaspille pas tes larmes pour quelqu'un qui dans quelques temps tu auras oublié. Un jour tu en rigoleras. Et ce jourlà tu comprendras j'en suis sûre ! » Kin la regarda, assimilant tout ce que venait de déblatérer la brune en face d'elle. Puis elle enleva son bras de l'emprise de la brune et lui donna dos. Et commença à partir. Mais à mi-chemin, elle se retourna et dis à l'encontre de la jeune fille : « Hinata, je ne te déteste pas. Et merci. Tu as raison. Par contre toi, tu devrais suivre tes propres conseils et aller le retrouver. - Pardon ? - Tu l'aimes non ? Alors n'attends pas pour lui dire, sinon se sera trop tard. - … Il le sait déjà… - Persévère Hyuga. Enfin bref, à plus. » Elle s'en alla pour de bon après lui avoir lancer un sourire. Hinata regarda Kin partir. Au final, elle n'était pas si méchante, il suffisait de creuser un peu pour le savoir. Et Hinata maintenant, le ne faut pas juger un livre par sa couverture et comme on dit souvent « l'amour rend aveugle ». Mais pas si aveugle que ça finalement. Elle esquissa un sourire et rentra chez elle. Elle alla jusqu'à sa salle de bain privé et ouvrit le robinet pour faire couler son bain. Une fois fait elle se déshabilla et rentra dans la baignoire. Elle posa sa tête contre le rebord ou reposait sa serviette et ferma les yeux. Elle devait faire le point ; Naruto avait rompu avec Kin, cette dernière lui avait dit d'aller voir le blond, sauf qu'elle ne pouvait pas, elle lui avait dit des choses irréversibles et de toute façon elle n'avait pas envie de retirer. Elle soupira, c'était trop dans une seule matiné, mais elle devait lui parler.. Coûte que coûte. Après cette réflexion elle se releva renversant de l'eau dans la pièce et s'enroula dans une épaisse serviette pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Elle s'habilla d'un short et d'un t-shirt avant de prendre son téléphone et de dérouler ses contacts. Elle fit défiler les noms avant de s'arrêter sur celui qui l'intéressé. Elle hésita quelques minutes puis appuya sur le bouton vert. La sonnerie retentit comme un bruit agaçant aux oreilles de la jeune fille. Son stress monté à chaque fois un peu plus a chaque tintement. Et enfin, le bruit que quelqu'un venait de décrocher : « Allô ? Demanda la voix grave à l'autre bout du fil. -.. Elle ne répondit pas. - Oï ! T'es là ? Hinata ? - Ah ! .. Euh.. Oui. Hm.. Je.. Je dois te parler.. - Je t'écoutes. - Euh non, pas au téléphone, je veux te voir en face de moi. - Ok. - .. Quand voudrais-tu .. ? - Maintenant. Déclara-t-il. - Au parc à côté du lycée dans 10 minutes ? - Ouais. » Il raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie. Hinata soupira. Il ne semblait pas heureux de la voir. Enfin, c'était normal. Après ce qu'elle lui a dit. Elle secoua sa tête. Elle n'allait pas regretter maintenant. Elle descendit et mit ses chaussures puis sortie de chez elle. Dehors, le soleil tapé fort et le vent soufflait au grès de cette mâtiné. Elle pressa le pas et se retrouva en moins de six minutes sur le lieu de rendez-vous. Elle s'adossa à une barrière et prit une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts et joua avec. Elle n'avait jamais était aussi stressé. Elle entendait son cœur battre à ses oreilles. Sa tête lui tournait et une envie pressante se faisait sentir. Elle commença à gesticuler d'un pied à l'autre. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce genre de chose était aussi.. Éprouvante. Elle était encore plongé dans ses pensées quand des pieds arrivèrent dans son champ de vision. Sa respiration se coupa. Il était arrivé. Elle releva le visage et plongea ses yeux dans l'océan qui se présentait devant elle. Elle était si proche de lui que son souffle mentholé chatouillé son visage et taquiné son nez. Elle oublia de respirer les joues en feu. Elle détacha son regard du sien et détailla l'homme en face d'elle ; Il portait un t-shirt blanc et un perfecto brun avec un pantalon noir et des chaussures de la même couleur que sa veste. Il était incroyablement beau. Mais il semblait s'impatienter. Elle chercha ses mots mais il la devança : « Bon, tu m'as fais venir jusqu'ici, maintenant parle. - Oui.. J'ai vu.. Kin tout à l'heure dans le parc.. Elle m'a dit que tu avais rompu avec elle. Pourquoi ?.. - En quoi ça t'regardes ? J'ai aucun compte à te rendre. - Pourquoi es-tu si froid ? - Tu me demandes ?! C'est une blague ! Tu m'as balancé tout ce qui te passait par la tête hier et tu me demandes pourquoi ?! - Je ne m'excuserai pas pour ce que j'ai dis. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être ainsi ! Toi aussi tu m'as dis des choses dont je ne te saurai jamais sus capable. Et pourtant je t'ai demandé de venir ! - Et moi je ne t'ai rien demandé. Répondit-il sec. - Naruto.. S'il te plais. Arrête ça.. Je.. Je souffre de tout ça ! Moi aussi je veux que tout redevienne comme avant ! Avant cette déclaration que tu n'aurais jamais dus entendre ! Je voulais rester amie avec toi ! Je voulais tout simplement me tenir à tes côtés, rigoler et parler avec toi, sans malaise, sans rien, sauf que toi tu n'as fais que t'éloigner. Tous ces mots que tu as dis n'étaient que des mensonges ! Tu m'as remercié pour mes sentiments et juste après tu es partis sans te retourner. Puis tu semblais t'amuser à me faire du mal avec Kin ! Elle s'emporta le regard baignant dans les larmes. Alors que tu savais ! Tu savais que je t'aimais ! Mais tu n'en à eu que faire. Se moquer de la pauvre Hinata était mieux que de comprendre. J'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir commencé à te parler ! Je souhaiterais ne jamais avoir était aussi maladroite et t'avoir remarqué ! Si c'est pour souffrir après ! Si c'est pour me sentir aussi seule et aussi triste ! Ce n'est pas une vie ça ! Je ne veux plus t'aimer ! - Arrête ! Retire ça tout de suite ! Il avait crié pour qu'elle se taise. Tu n'as pas le droit de dire une chose pareille, parce que c'est quand tu dis ce genre de chose que tu souffres le plus ! Et je ne veux plus voir ces larmes ! Je te l'ai déjà dis ! C'est vrai, je suis maladroit, je suis partis sans me retourner mais ce n'était pas parce que j'étais dégoûté. Ni par lâcheté. Je n'ai pas fais exprès, je n'avais pas les mêmes sentiments que toi alors j'ai voulu te laisser, pour ne pas te faire espérer trop de choses. Tu aurais pus croire que je nourrissais les mêmes sentiments. Alors que non. - Tu aurais pus me le dire, j'aurais compris.. J'aurais eu mal mais cette douleur aurait était moins dure que celle que je ressens depuis trois mois. - je ne pouvais pas. Tu étais fragile et tu l'es toujours. - Je ne suis pas faible. Je sais encaisser. - Je n'en suis pas si sûr... Hinata.. ? - Oui ? - ..Je ne t'aime pas. Je ne t'aimerai jamais. Il dit en la regardant droit dans les yeux. » Hinata avait sentit son cœur se fendre en deux. Elle le regardait les yeux écarquillés. Son cœur vacilla. Son regard violine se remplit de larmes. Elle serra ses poings et tourna les talons. Elle sortit du parc et laissa libre cours à ses larmes, c'était fini. Tout était fini avant même que ça n'ai commencé. Plus jamais elle ne tombera amoureuse. Elle voyait les gens la regarder. Certains riaient de la situation. Hinata n'en avait que faire. Elle pleura, inspirant par à coup. Les joues brûlés par l'eau salé qui se dégageait de ses perles de nacres. Elle renifla. Fini. Tout était fini. Soudain elle sentit quelqu'un la retourner et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant Naruto les yeux fermés et les lèvres pressées contre les siennes. Elle s'accrocha à la veste du blond et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour approfondir le contact. Deux minutes après ils se séparaient par manque de souffle. Ils collèrent leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre : « Pourquoi.. Souffla la brune. - Je voulais te montrer que tu n'étais pas si forte que ça. Les sentiments font mal. Mais quand ils sont uniques alors la souffrance est multiplié. Hinata, je t'aime. Je l'ai compris il n'y a pas longtemps. Mais je t'aime. » La jeune fille releva le regard vers lui, les joues bouillantes. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Il venait de lui dire qu'il était amoureux d'elle ? Son cœur battit à cent a l'heure. Elle enleva son front de celui de l'homme en face d'elle et posa ses lèvres sur la bouche du blond. Ce fut un baiser chaste. Mais remplit d'amour. Il resserra son étreinte sur la hanche de la brune et la colla à lui. « Alors ? - A.. Alors quoi ? - Tu veux toujours de moi ? - Le baiser que je viens de te donner parle pour moi. - Je n'ai pas compris. Tu peux répéter ? » Elle rigola et ré-embrassa le blond, elle voulu se défaire de ses lèvres mais le blond ne fut pas de cet avis et reprit la bouche de la Hyuga. Ils se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard et quand la brune tourna la tête elle remarqua que les passants les regardaient en souriant. Elle vint cacher sa tête dans le torse de son petit-ami rouge. Lui, posa sa main sur le crâne de sa copine et rigola doucement. Puis il prit sa main et l'emmena loin de ces curieux. Finalement. L'amour est bien plus complexe qu'on en veut bien le croire.


End file.
